


sharing

by hasanaheart



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Friendship, Gen, I'm craving for soonhui, soonhui for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasanaheart/pseuds/hasanaheart
Summary: Soonyoung handed Junhui a folded paper when the leader of performance team passed him to go out of dance practice room. The Chinese dancer frowned at the paper. Soonyoung never did that before so Junhui wondered what made the slightly younger one did so. Slowly, Jun unfolded the paper. There were words writen in it.‘Meet me at the rooftop after this’-Soonyoungie





	sharing

After he put his stuff into backpack, Junhui walked out of dance practice room to meet Soonyoung at the rooftop of their apartment building. It was time for Seventeen members to go home after having a tight practice schedule all day but some of them were still in their agency building doing their stuffs. It was rare that Soonyoung went home earlier that day after Junhui realized it. There might be something wrong with the leader of performance team so Junhui speeded up his steps.  
The distance between Seventeen’s apartment building and Pledis office was not that far. Junhui finally arrived at the rooftop fifteen minutes later, panting because he ran to reach the place. He scanned his surrounding to look for Soonyoung. Then Junhui found the younger one sitting on the floor with his arms hugging his knees. The Chinese male silently walked towards him. When he was already next to him, Junhui patted his shoulder, which made Soonyoung lift his face up to look at him.  
“You’re here,” said Soonyoung weakly as he smiled faintly at Junhui.  
“I am,” replied Jun. Then he sat next to Soonyoung. “What are you doing here?”  
Soonyoung shrugged his shoulders. “Nothing. I just want to be here,” he answered while looking at the empty-and-dark sky above them.  
“There must be something you want to talk to me, right?” Junhui asked again.  
“Maybe,” Soonyoung replied. He was silent for a while before he turned his face at Junhui again. There was a hesitation in his eyes. “Is it okay if I share something with you? It may be burdensome. I honestly don’t want to talk about it with you because it’s my responsible as a leader of our team but…”  
Junhui put his hand on Soonyoung’s shoulder, automatically stopping the younger one from finishing his words. “You know, you can always share anything with me. We’re friends, aren’t we?” he smiled warmly at Soonyoung.  
Hesitation was long gone after Soonyoung looked at that smile. He smiled back at Junhui, wider than his that his eyes made a cute pair of crescents. “I know I can count on you so that’s why I asked you to be here,” he said.  
“So, what do you want to talk about?”  
Soonyoung started to talk about their next choreography and how much he got stressed because of that. He knew he was not the one and only who would make the choreography for their group but he was in idea crisis state and he felt ashamed of that. He could not say he did not have any idea to put in their new choreography and let the rest of performance team did that alone without him but he did it anyway. “And that’s why I went home sooner today,” Soonyoung said.  
Junhui was not used with unspirit Soonyoung. The look of the younger one made the Chinese male have simpathy for him. He knew that it was hard to be a leader in charge of choreography of the group. You must be creative, making different choreography as many as possible so everyone would not get bored to see it. It was normal to be in state like Soonyoung faced right now. He was a human. He had that mind blocked moment. But by talking his problem with someone else, he would have a way to solve it. and that’s what Junhui would do. He would give Soonyoung an advice.  
“It’s okay, Soonyoung. You’ve worked well so far,” said Junhui as he patted the leader of performance team lightly. “You may feel helpless right now but maybe it’s time for you to take a rest a bit. Let me, Chan, and Minghao make the choreography. I know you don’t like it but isn’t that what we are for? We’re there to help you. You’ve helped us a lot. Now, it’s your turn to get help from us.”  
“Is it really okay?” asked Soonyoung as he looked at Junhui with his sad eyes.  
Junhui nodded. “Yes, of course!” he answered cheerfully. “Hey, I don’t like seeing you being sad and stressed like this. Can you smile for me?”  
Soonyoung chuckled at Junhui’s request but he did it anyway. “I’m glad I have you!” he said then gave the Chinese male a tight hug. “Thank you.”  
“Anytime!” Junhui said.  
“Oh, I wish there were stars in the sky right now,” whined Soonyoung after he broke the hug and looked at the night sky again. “This view makes me sad.”  
“They look like stars by the way,” Junhui said as he pointed at the lamp streets that was below them. “They’re shining brightly like stars, right?”  
“You’re right. Hey!” suddenly Soonyoung exclaimed in excitement. “I think I have a good idea for our next choreography!”  
“Woah! That’s faster than I thought,” said Junhui, being amazed by his friend. “What’s it?”  
“Those street lamps… I’m going to put them into the choreography! It fits with Seungcheol hyung’s line.”  
“Ah… that’s good! You’re genius!”  
“You make me genius, Junhui!”  
Junhui just laughed it off. “By the way, you said there was no star right now but… I think I’m looking at it right now.”  
Soonyoung frowned then looked at the sky. “Really? I can’t see it,” he said.  
“It’s not up there,” Junhui said then he pressed his index finger on Soonyoung’s elbow. “It’s here. You’re the star.” The Chinese male smiled widely at the younger one and he chuckled as he realized the cheeks of his friend’s reddened because of his words. “You’re Hoshi, right? You’re the star!”  
“Hey… don’t make fun with my stage name!” Soonyoung pouted but failed at hiding his reddened cheeks.  
“I don’t. I just say the truth,” said Junhui. “Come here! I want to make you feel all better again.” The Chinese male spreaded his arms wide.  
Soonyoung did not know what his friend would do to him but he did what he was told anyway. Not long after that, he was already in Junhui’s warm embrace. He chuckled at the crock of the slightly older one’s neck. Now, the leader of performance team felt so much better and he thanked Junhui again for that.

***


End file.
